No Title
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: The Brotherhood are shocked when a very dangerous mutant pops up out of no where. How will they get rid of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people's of fanfiction! I've recently become addicted to X-Men Evolution and watched every single episode on Netflix and came up with an idea for a story that I hope some of you will like. Please read and review!**

Lance was outside working on his stupid, old jeep. It just wouldn't cooperate and had decided to break down for no stupid reason. He sighed as he closed the front hood and got out his handkerchief to wipe his hands off.

Lance was met with surprise when he saw a little girl no older than three looking up at him with big, green eyes when he turned around.

"What's your name?" she asked, smiling, revealing a full set of tiny baby teeth that were sparkling white.

He ignored her question. "What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't know," she said, "one moment I was at home with my mommy, the next, I was here." She frowned, trying to figure out how she got to Bayville, then gave up and smiled again and look back up at him.

"What's your name?" she asked, stretching her right arm out for him to shake it.

"Uh…Lance." He said. "Do you know where you live, Kid?"

The little girl shook her head, her golden, curly hair bouncing against her perfect looking face as she did so.

Lance groaned and told the girl to follow him and started to walk inside, not bothering to look back to see if she was following.

"Pietro!" he yelled. Instead of just Pietro coming, Todd, Fred and Wanda all came, Pietro in the lead of course. The little snoops. Didn't know how to mind their own business.

"What?" Pietro asked impatiently.

"We have a little problem here," Lance said, gesturing towards the little girl who had followed him inside.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked, stretching out her right arm so Pietro could shake it.

Pietro stared at the little girl, and then looked back up at Lance.

"Seriously?" he said, ignoring the little girl for now.

"Hey, I have no idea how she got here." Lance said, raising his arms in defense. "She just appeared out of nowhere. I turned around, then 'POOF!' she's there."

Pietro crouched down to the little girl's height as best as he could and looked into her big, green doe eyes.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

She shrugged. Pietro sighed.

"How can you not know your address?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm only this many years old," she said, holding up two fingers to Pietro and the others.

"You talk pretty well for a two year old," Pietro commented, looking at the girl with disbelief.

"My mommy never talked to me in baby talk. She's a lawyer. Once I was born, she talked to me with grown-up words and I learned to talk as well as a five year old. Isn't that cool?"

"Whatever, that's not important." Said Pietro.

"I also have thirteen older brothers and fifteen older sisters and a twin brother who looks just like me only he's a boy and his hair isn't as long as mine and-" she interrupted Pietro and he interrupted her back.

"Do you live in New York City or Bayville or another town?" asked Pietro.

She shrugged again. "My mommy said it was dangerous for me to know where I live."

Pietro sighed melodramatically.

"How am I supposed to get you home if you don't know where you live?" he stood up to his full height.

She frowned and apologized. He ignored her and started pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a plan.

"Maybe we can drop her off at the police station," Todd suggested.

"But, what if the cops say that we kidnapped her and throw us in jail?" Pietro snapped back.

"Are you mad at me?" the girl asked.

Everyone frowned but didn't say anything.

"Do you guys HATE me now?" she asked, her big doe eyes filling up with tears.

When no one answered, she started wailing.

What no one was expecting was for the walls to start shaking, the lights start flickered on and off, everything start to get destroyed, and the outside it started to rain. She started to grow taller and bigger and taller and bigger until she was almost all tall as the ceiling, then she stopped growing but continued to cry.

"Why don't you guys like me?" she asked. She sounded like the giants from the movies whose voices echo for miles.

"We-we like you, we're just a bit upset is all." Pietro admitted.

She sniffled. "Is it my fault?"

"N-no," Todd lied.

Her lower lip quivered. "I can tell you're lying."

"Listen, everything is okay, we were just upset that you didn't know your address is all." Said Lance.

She sniffled once more and all the shaking, destruction, flickering and raining all stopped immediately as she shrunk down to her normal size.

"Does this mean I get to live with you?" she asked.

Everyone thought in their heads no, but they didn't want all that drama again so they just nodded their heads yes.

"What's your name, yo?" asked Todd.

"I don't have a name," she said.

"Don't be stupid, everyone has a name." said Pietro. "You said you have a mother."

"I was born in a ladies' room in an abandoned shack in the Sahara Desert." She said.

"Okay, sure you was." Said Pietro. He turned to Wanda. "Since you're a girl, you can watch the little-" he stared at the girl who was watching with her big, green eyes, "-the little _angel_." He said the word angel like it hurt.

She did look like an angel though.

She wore a dress sort of like Eleanor's from the show Alvin and the Chipmunks and green shoes to match. Like mentioned earlier, she had naturally curly blond hair that looked like spring and bounced whenever she moved and big, green, sparkly eyes. Her skin was pink and her smile was beautiful. Everyone could practically see the halo above her head even though they knew that deep down, she was a little devil.

They hated kids like that. No, scratch that. They hated kids, period. Starting now.

Wanda made an oomph sound as the little brat ran towards her and jumped into her arms.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Wanda," said Wanda.

"We'll just call you Kid for now," said Pietro, "till we think of a better name for you."

With that, he ran off to go do whatever it was that Pietro did. Todd and Fred became uninterested after a while and went to go do whatever it was that they did. Lance stared at the girl, then started to go outside to see if his jeep would start, praying to God that no more little brats would pop up while he was out there. He was surprised when he felt the little girl hugging his legs.

"I'm glad I get to live with my favoritest big brother," she said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so let's get this little mix up cleared up. The little girl only has one power, which is chaos. Her powers are let out of the bag whenever she gets upset. And she also has a reputation for lying. What kid has over twenty siblings? And I made her with a perfect face because I wanted her to be creepy. Anyway, please read and review, and thanks to those who have read this story, whether you have reviewed or not.**

Wanda watched Kid as she wandered around the house. Wanda sighed. She didn't have time to watch a little brat! She picked up Kid and started searching for Pietro.

When Wanda finally found Pietro, she confronted him about Kid.

"Pietro?" she asked.

"What do you want?" he asked, clearly annoyed. He was trying to watch a little television in peace for once in his life!

"I don't want to watch Kid anymore," Wanda complained.

"Aw, c'mon," Pietro said. "Kid's practically jumping for joy at the thought of you watching her!"

It was true. Kid was jumping up and down with a strange look on her little face.

"Whatever," said Wanda as she walked away, leaving Kid with Pietro.

Pietro ignored Kid at first, but when she started tugging on his pants, he got annoyed.

"What do you want now!" he asked, frowning at her.

"I have to go," she said.

"Go where?" he asked.

"To the potty," she said.

Pietro got upset. Why did Wanda leave Kid at such a crucial time?

"Can't you ask Wanda to take you?" he asked nervously.

"I want YOU to take me," she insisted.

"Fine," said Pietro.

He picked her up and ran super speed to the bathroom. When Kid saw the condition of the bathroom, she scrunched up her nose.

"You guys are pigs," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go and do your business already." He said, pushing her inside impatiently, but not hard enough to knock her down.

He waited about thirty seconds, and decided he would go watch television for just a minute, then come right back for her.

He got ready to speed off, when Kid asked, "You're not leaving, are you?"

He gulped. "No."

"You'd better not." She said. "I'll be able to tell if you do, and then I'll cry again. You don't want me to cry, do you?"

Pietro stared at the bathroom door. Did this kid just THREATEN_ him_? Him, the great and almighty Pietro?

"Well, DO you?" she asked again.

"No," he finally said. He stayed put for another three minutes, listening to her sing some random kid song.

Finally, his patience grew thin. He opened the door, and she screamed. He closed it quickly, and waited some more time.

Finally, after ten minutes, she opened the bathroom door. His jaw dropped to the floor. The bathroom looked brand new! Nothing was broken, there was no writing on the walls, and the walls had been painted white!

"How did you do that?" Pietro asked, confused. "I thought your power was chaos."

"Well, I can reverse my powers and make good things happen too." She said proudly.

"Can you make this whole house look this neat?" he asked.

He really could care less what the house looked like, his room was probably the least neat place in the house, considering the fact that he didn't have the patience to clean it or look for clothes that he wanted to wear patiently without taking all his other clothes out his closet first. He always wore the same clothes anyways.

"I don't want to be with you anymore," she said. "You talk too fast, you're too impatient, and you don't listen to what other people are saying."

"Fine," he said. "Go find someone else to talk to."

"I will," she said, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue.

Pietro stuck his tongue out back at her, and then he went downstairs to watch T.V.

Kid wandered around till she found another Brotherhood member. Todd.

He was in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, startling him.

"Oh, it's just you." He said.

"Watcha doing?" she asked again.

"Looking for food," he said. "But there ain't any left."

"Hm, maybe I can help." she said. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," she said, agitated.

Todd sighed but did as he was told.

"No peaking," she said. "Or else."

Ten minutes later, she told him he could open his eyes.

The kitchen was in perfect shape again! The dishes were clean, everything looked nice and shiny and fixed, and the cupboards and fridge, which were carelessly left open, were full of food.

Soda, cake, candy, peanuts, leftover spaghetti, peanut butter and jelly, sandwiches, and any other unhealthy food you can think of was in the kitchen. Well, a couple were healthy, but most of it was unhealthy.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" he asked Kid.

"I can reverse my powers," she said proudly again. She left Toad to explore the different foods and walked over to the living room, where Pietro was watching the messed up television.

Kid stared at the T.V. for a while, ten minutes to be exact, and the picture became perfect.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, then walked back to where Todd was.

"Wanna here a secret?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, whatever." He said.

"You gotta promise not to tell anyone," she said.

"I promise," he said.

"Cross your heart," she said.

"But I just said-"

"I said cross it!" she growled.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." He said as he crossed his heart.

"Lance isn't really my brother, and I do have a name. It's just an embarrassing name is all. And I don't have any siblings." She said.

Toad just blinked.

"I bet you hate me now!" she wailed.

"No, I don't hate you, I was just thinkin' is all." Said Toad.

"Really?" she asked, smiling and blinking those fake tears away.

"Really," he said.

She surprised him by giving him a big, fat hug and then skipping away.

She walked outside to where Lance was and saw him trying in vain to start his car.

She stared at it for ten minutes, then it started all of a sudden.

Lance stared at the steering wheel. His car never just volunteeringly worked! He then looked over and saw Kid standing right next to his car, looking exhausted.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Whenever I reverse my power, it makes me kinda sleepy. It's a lot of work to reverse chaos."

"Um, okay." He said. "Anyway, I've been thinking. Maybe the cops can take you back home if we drop you off at the police station. Wouldn't you like that?"

She rubbed her eyes, then realized what he had said and gasped dramatically and put her hands on her hips like a five year old brat would when they think they're the boss.

"You can't take me to the cops," she said. "Wanna here a secret about them?"

Lance didn't answer.

"DO you?"

"Fine," he said.

"They're BAD guys!" she said. "They act like they're all good and stuff, when in reality, they're just people with guns waiting for a mutant to show up, then they shoot them!"

Lance stared at her. "Who told you that?"

"My mother, you moron. Who else?"

Lance decided to change the subject before she made him mad.

"So, you say you can reverse your powers, huh?"

"Yep, and it makes me really tired. My mom always said never to use it more than two times a day, otherwise I could get sick."

"How many times have you used it today?"

She counted on her fingers then grimaced. "I don't really remember." She lied.

Lance knew she was lying, but at the moment, didn't really care. "Go inside before someone sees you, okay?"

She nodded and walked inside. She saw Pietro and Wanda sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Are you two twins?" asked Kid.

"No," said Pietro.

"Yes," said Wanda.

"Cool," she said. "Twins are awesome. Too bad you're not identical, 'cause that would be even cooler."

Neither Pietro nor Wanda said anything.

"Well, I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to lie down for a while," she said, laying her head on Pietro's lap and her feet on Wanda's lap and fell asleep almost immediately.

Lance sighed as he went inside. Watching kids didn't turn out to be as easy as he thought.

**Suggestions? Comments? Anything? If you give a suggestion, I might or might not use it. Nothing stupid, nothing cheesy, no deaths or anything like that. Chaos, yes, severely hurt, yes, romance, maybe. If you have any other ideas for X-Men Evolution stories that you would like me to try and write, I will most likely do it, considering the fact that I've seen every single episode and I know a lot about each character, except for the new recruits in the X-men group. **


End file.
